Plug-in electric vehicles, including plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) have increased in prevalence as advancements in vehicle propulsion and battery technology have occurred. Such vehicles may be connected to an external charger to recharge a vehicle traction battery while the vehicle is parked. They also are generally equipped with regenerative braking, which enables the vehicle to capture a portion of the kinetic energy of the vehicle while braking.